Patrick Star/Quotes
Mr.Starfish's Taco And Quotes * (Spongebob draws a jellyfish) Patrick: "It's pretty good, Spongebob, but it lacks basic construction, and your perspective leaves a lot to be desired." * (Spongebob: "Patrick I don't really hate you, ikinjyuhgtrfdertgtjyukiing me!" *"Oh i know! I'll be Mr. Seaweed monster man and live happily ever after in Bikini Bottom!" *" I was trying to tell you that i was choking on snowballs but then they melted and i drank all the water. (Squidward: That's very fascinating patrick.) Squidward can i use your bathroom?" "no" "p,ktmjunyhvgtrfcedfrtghjyulease" "no" "please?" "alright make it quick" "nevermind" *"East?!? I thought you said Weast!" *" Stupid inflateable pants!" *"Are you Squidward now?" *"ISLAND! I got an awar-(gasps for water) *" (Weenie voice) May I take your hat sir? May I take your haaat sir?" *" Hi Spongeboob! Haha Spongeboob? Who's Sponmynhtbgrvfumjynthbgrvfenjhbgvfgeboob?" *"Oh yeah? Well which strhbgvfcdujhygtrfeet said that? Was it you?!" (attacks the street) *"The inner mechanations of my mind are an enigma..." (ynhjubvgtrfcdfvrgbtyuikliujyhgtvrfcdfgrtbhyuikujynhbtgvf his thougts... carton of milk tipping over) *"We should take Bikini Bottom, and push it somewhere else!" *"RECTANGLES!!!" *"Ooh ooh! Let me try!... Hey punk." *(See's a sign that says "Try Barnacle Chips! They're delicous!" Spongebob: They are most certainly not delicous!) "Not the way i use them!" *(Holding mini squidward and pickle) "Aw look, they like eachother" (Makes squidward and the pickle kiss) *(Patrick to his baby clam) "Hey! What about daddy?" (Clam drops a coconut on patrick) "Thats my boy!" *"Yourgee shmourgees, seaweevle" *"Mary had a little lamb, whos fleese was white as, PICKLE FISH LIPS!" *"Whoevers the owner of the white sudan, you left your lights on!" *"More light spongebob, more light!" *"I want the warm NOW!" *(Spongebob: Hows that mutton treatin you Patrick?) "Me thinks it's muttontastic!" *"Haha my pickle started out in a jar, and now it's back in one!" *(To fire hydrant) "Are you squidward... thats ok take your time" *"Brush brush brush, brushin everywhere" *"Have I ever not been right?" *"You lost your name tag?!? HYEE HYEE HYEE!" *"Its ok Rocky, you can go when you feel like it" *(Spongebob: ARE YOU READY TO GO CRAZY?!?) " IM ALREADY HEARING VOICES!" *(Spongebob: Wait till Gary sees this!) "Yeah, Wait'll" *"Were not talking about some dumb mail fraud schemer hijacking here,WE STOLE A BALLOON!" *"Is mayonnaise an instrument?" *Spongebob:"Patrick I don't think wumbo is a real word".Patrick:"C'mon You know I wumbo,You Wumbo,He,She,Me,wumbo(While squidward talks Patrick is saying)Wumboing,Wilhem B. Wumbo,Wumbowama(Squidward stops)Wumbology,The study of wumbo,its first grade spongebob".Spongebob:"Patrick,i'm sorry i doubted you. *(Gets hit by bowling ball, falls into hole, then bowling ball drops on head) "FINLAND!" *"Liar liar plants for hire" (Spongebob: Its 'Pants on fire' Patrick!) *(Spongebob drops office supplies on Patrick) "IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!! OFFICE SUPPLIES RAINING FROM THE SKY!!" *"Who you calling a pinhead -.-" Some of the episodes *(Spongebob draws a jellyfish) Patrick: It's pretty good, Spongebob, but it lacks basic construction and your perspective leaves a lot to be desired." (Frankendoodle) *"Try saying that to Squidly" (Dunces & Dragons) *"Me thinks it's mutton-tastic!" (Dunces & Dragons) *"Whose first words were 'may I take your order?'" (Help Wanted) *"Good morning, Krusty Crew!" (Help Wanted) *"When in doubt, pinky out!" (Tea at the Treedome) *(Spongebob blows a bubble in the shape of an elephant, Patrick laughs and claps) (carnival music) "Hahahahahahahaha, it's a giraffe!" (Bubblestand) *"The inner machinations of my mind are an enigma." (Thought bubble of a milk carton tippinbe desiredg over) (The Secret Box) *"Look for me at the cermony, I've got a surprise for you!" (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *"I'm gonna get a job as a fry cook and it'll be easy!" (The Fry Cook Games) *(Turns off TV advertising Tentacle Acres as Swuidward is watching) "I hate this channel." (Squidville) *"Are you Squidward now?" (Squidville) *"We should take Bikini Bottom and push it somewhere else!" (Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm) *"Finally! Yee hoo! I'm Squidward I'm Squidward Squidward Squidward!" (Opposite Day) *"The last six miles make the squid!" (Jellyfishing) *"Go Squidster!" (Jellyfishing) *"An award? I've never got an award before!" (Big Pink Loser) *"JELLYFISH! I got an award!" (Big Pink Loser) *"ISLAND! I got an awar-(gasps for water)" (Big Pink Loser) *"Okay, bye Sponge--who was I talkin' too?" (Have You Seen This Snail?) *"I've got the footage alright!" (as he stares at nothing but a lens) Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI) *"Spongebob, when are you gonna learn? No, means, YES!" *"Oh, but it's not you that's got me, it's...me that's got me!" (Sandy's Rocket) *(sees Sandy in her bathing suit): "Sandy's a girl?" (Pressure) *"East? I thought you said weast!" (Arrgh!) *"Stupid inflatable pants!" (Patty Hype) *"I can't see my forehead" (Patty Hype) *"You know, I wumbo, you wumbo, he/she/we wumbo... Womboed! Wumboing! Wumbology, the study of wumbo! It's first grade, SpongeBob!" (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV) *"My pickle started off life in a jar... and now it's in one again!" (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV) *"Uh..." *"Oh, I wish I had a nose!" (Something Smells) *"Does anyone have a quarter?" (Sleepy Time) *"You know, these were white when I bought them." (The Fry Cook Games) *"I'm so loyal, I haven't bathed in weeks!" (Arrgh!) *"I want the warm NOW!!" (Survival of the Idiots) *"I know a lot about head injuries. Believe...(drools and Spongebob snaps his fingers)...me." (Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost) *"One watermelon picked fresh from the manure pile, Your Spookiness!" (Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost) *"Gary?.....I THOUGHT WHAT WE HAD WAS SPECIAL!!!!!!!" (Dumped) *"Being grown-up is boring. Besides, I don't get jazz." (Grandma's Kisses) *''(In the scene, Nematodes drank Sponge's house and it's gone. Sponge, Squid, Pat, and Gary are standing in Sponge's yard)'' about one minute later... "SpongeBob, your house is gone!" (Home Sweet Pineapple) *"Boy! Crime fighting makes me hungy, and this yellow popsicle hits the spot!" (The Smoking Peanut) *(Talking to a fire hydrant) "Are you Squidward?...(a pause)...That's okay, take your time." (Squidville) *"Oooh Oooh let me try... Uh... Hey, punk." (chuckles) (Life of Crime) *"Rectangles!" (Life of Crime) *(See a sign that says "Barnacle Chips. They're Delicious!" Spongebob: They're certainly most not delicious!") Not the way I use them! *"Okay, which one of you flatfoots stole my lollipop?"(Life of Crime)0 *"Hi, Patrick. Wait, I'M PATRICK!" (Missing Identity) *"Is mayonnaise an instrument?" (Band Geeks) *"Maybe a story will cheer you up... Once upon a time there was an ugly barnacle. It was so ugly that everyone died. The end." (Something Smells) *(Patrick is holding tiny Squidward and a pickle) Awwww. See they like each other. (Patrick makes Squidward kiss a pickle) (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV) *(Patrick is talking to a baby clam) Hey! What about daddy? (Baby Clam hits Patrick with a coconut) "That's my boy." *(Spongebob: "Patrick, we need to make them feel good." Man opens door) Patrick: "I love you." (Man slams door) *(Spongebob is falling and Sandy tells Spongebob to land on his bottom. Spongebob asks, "Like this?", pointing to his bottom. Patrick tries to correct Spongebob) "No, your other bottom!" (I Had an Accident) * "MY NAME 'S NOT RICK"!!! (The Fry Cook Games) *"You cannot stop the unstoppable"() *(in a weenie voice) "May i take your hat sir?" *"Hello, I am PAT BACK!" (bones pop out on his back to make a face) *POOP *Hi Spongeboop. SPONGEBOOP?! HAHAHA I SAID SPONGEBOOP! HAHAH (Missing Identity) *(Sandy: Patrick don't you have to go be stupid somewhere else) Not until 4 (I Had an Accident) See Also HAHAHA, HEY SPONGEBOOB! OH DID I SAY BOOB? I MEAN SPONGE BOB Category:Quotes